1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a control device for a vehicle which controls a vehicle provided with a power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power transmission device which is mounted in a vehicle, a power transmission device is known in which a first power transmission path for performing power transmission by meshing of gears and a second power transmission path for performing power transmission by a continuously variable transmission are provided in parallel as a power transmission path through which power from an engine (drive power source) is transmitted (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-214791 (JP 2014-214791 A)). Such a power transmission device is provided with a first clutch provided on an upstream side of the continuously variable transmission (an upstream side in a power transmission direction), a second clutch provided on a downstream side of the continuously variable transmission, and a dog clutch provided in the power transmission path.
In such a power transmission device, a clutch-to-clutch gear shift for engaging and releasing the clutches is performed such that the first clutch is released and the second clutch is engaged.
Even in a power transmission device provided with a transmission of a type (multi-clutch type) of performing gear shift by switching a power transmission path through control of the engagement/disengagement of the first clutch and the second clutch, a clutch-to-clutch gear shift is performed.